When consumers make purchases at a merchant location, many methods of conducting a transaction are available. Consumers may use many different payment cards or accounts for purchases, such as gift cards, debit cards, credit cards, stored value cards, and other cards or accounts. The user account identifiers and other data represented by the cards may be communicated to the merchant system via magnetic stripes, near field communication technologies, manual input, and other suitable mechanisms.
Conventional payment systems require the consumer to perform actions to provide the user account identifiers and other data to the merchant system. For example, the user may be required to actuate a start button or initiate an application. In another example, the user may be required to tap or swipe a user computing device to initiate a transaction. Other user interactions may be required by conventional payment systems.